


Black and White

by LovetheOmni



Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-14
Updated: 2009-02-14
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:11:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovetheOmni/pseuds/LovetheOmni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their relationship is infinitely more complicated now that Lelouch and Suzaku are on opposite sides of the chess board. How impossible is it for the black king to love a white knight? Suza/Lulu yaoi. Not for the kiddies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black and White

Lelouch was not the type to doubt himself. To him, life was a cold, calculated game of chess: each move carefully thought out and the outcome unchangeable. He never had delusions otherwise.

He knew he shouldn't regret becoming Zero for a trivial thing such as what his long hours of self-analyzing had come up with. All that had previously mattered to him was creating a gentle world for Nunally. Just seeing her happy used to be enough. Yet as each day went on he felt his own selfishness seeping through to his actions. He couldn't deny the thing plaguing his subconscious a second longer.

He was in love with Kururugi Suzaku.

Weeks earlier, this wouldn't have troubled him much. He'd always known that he was gay. He'd even had nightmares once or twice declaring that that was the reason his father had so wholeheartedly abandoned him. However, being the realist that he is, Lelouch dismissed this preposterous notion straight away.

No, he'd grown quite used to his own attention to the same sex. The idea of being in love with Suzaku wasn't horrifying because he was a boy. It was horrifying because weeks earlier the Lancelot - the very knightmare that had overturned his plans innumerable times - had opened in battle. Inside it was none other than the only boy he would never kill: Kururugi Suzaku.

Lelouch paced around his room, twirling the black king in between his nimble fingers. He sighed and stopped pacing. He knew he couldn't stop being Zero. He had already done so much good for the helpless people of this country.

Yet he would sooner see this country burn than kill Suzaku...

He hunched back into his seat and silently placed the chess piece in his hands back on the board. The only other piece there to accompany it was a white knight...

There was a knock on the door.

"Hey Lulu? It's Suzaku," he heard the boy clear his throat nervously, "may I come in?" Lelouch smiled slightly at the sound of his best friend's flustered voice.

"Of course," he said, never taking his eyes off the chess board.

Suzaku pushed the door to Lelouch's room open. Living in the school's clubhouse had always seemed like a disadvantage to Lelouch because his classmates always knew where to find him. However, at that moment he didn't mind quite so much.

"What's up?" Lelouch asked curiously. Suzaku usually didn't come to visit him during this time of the day. Suzaku seemed to understand why Lelouch was surprised by his visit.

"It's been pretty quiet lately so I've been given the day off..." Suzaku turned red slightly, realizing that by now Lelouch would've seen the news and realized he'd been downsizing the responsibilities of his job all along.

"Oh, I see..." he mumbled. This reminder of his current predicament made him even gloomier. Suzaku frowned.

"I wanted to see you," the words made Lelouch's heart flutter but he remained composed. "You've been upset lately and I want to know why." Lelouch held back a smile, pulling nervously at his collar.

"I'm not upset, really, Suzaku. You always overanalyze me," he pretended to frown jokingly. Suzaku rolled his eyes.

"You may be able to get away with stuff like that around Shirley and Milly but I know you better than that," he protested. Lelouch sighed. He was a fool to think he could hide his qualms from Suzaku.

"I wish I could tell you," he admitted truthfully this time. "It's not something I can just... say." The brown-haired boy nodded thoughtfully at this.

"Well, okay," he said understandingly. "I guess I'll just have to make you happy again without knowing what it is!" Lelouch chuckled. He didn't have the heart to tell the Honorary Britannian that he was only inducing his dilemma into becoming even worse.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

To cheer him up, Suzaku took Lelouch to his favorite place in the school: the roof. That's where they both used to meet in secret as kids. It was their spot and no one else's.

They sat on the edge of the surrounding wall, letting their feet dangle high over the quiet campus. Stars twinkled high overhead and the moon shone them a sideways grin.

They were silent for a long time.

"There's something I've been hiding from you too," Suzaku said suddenly. "I thought if... if I told you... if anyone found out... I might lose my job." Lelouch side-glanced in his direction before immediately looking back down towards the trimmed lawn below.

"I've seen the news Suzaku," he said quietly. "You've been the Britannian white knightmare all along and you've been lying to me about it. But I understand why you lied. I'm fine with it."

"No..." Suzaku blushed even redder. "Not that..."

"Then what? You know me. I won't tell anyone," he insisted.

He swallowed nervously, his insides squirming in discomfort as he wondered what else he could've been keeping from him. Did he know he was Zero? No. There was no way he could know. Lelouch's mind swerved its way through every possible answer in just seconds. He calculated each of his actions perfectly, wondering where he could've ever gone wrong.

But Suzaku didn't mention Zero. He didn't even speak.

He kissed him.

Lelouch's eyes widened in shock, the soft feeling of his enemy's lips dulling his train of thought.

And then the warmth wasn't there anymore.

"Lelouch?" he whispered, his eyes flickering, searching for some sign of approval.

Lelouch didn't say a word. He just swung one leg back over the wall and stared at the boy who just kissed him.

"Lu-?" His lips were occupied so quickly that neither one of them knew it was going to happen seconds before it did. Lelouch forcefully licked and bit at Suzaku's mouth. He ran his tongue over the boy's parted lips slowly, teasing inside his mouth ever so slightly.

Lelouch realized who he was kissing and reluctantly withdrew his tongue. Suzaku let out a moan in complaint. He gently caught the Britannian prince's tongue in his teeth, silently begging him not to stop.

Unfortunately Lelouch pulled away. Suzaku whimpered from the loss of contact but didn't utter another word. Lelouch swung his other leg over the wall and stared blankly into the unoccupied space before him.

"You did not just do that," he breathed. Suzaku frowned and turned towards his best friend.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I just... I know you probably think it's gross but... I love you." He quickly spun around to face the same direction as Lelouch and jumped down, coming to a stop staring up into the black-haired boy's shining purple eyes. "Say something." He said finally.

Lelouch chuckled; a low desperate sound.

"You're sorry?" he asked disbelievingly. With Suzaku still staring at him, he pushed himself foreword and closer to the edge of the wall; closer to Suzaku. He ran his fingers through Suzaku's brown locks of hair before pulling his face up to his once again. Suzaku sighed in relief, raising his hands up to pull his love even closer. In his haste, Lelouch's body slid foreword and off the wall. They both collapsed in a heap on the cement floor below.

Suzaku rolled them over so that he was the one on top. He trailed frantic kisses down the length of Lelouch's body, tearing the front of his uniform open in his wake.

Lelouch grunted at the sudden movement that had probably resulted in two or three of his uniform's buttons tearing off. Suzaku shifted back up to silence his vocalized anxieties with a quick kiss to his quivering jaw.

Now fully aware that the boy he was on top of was pulsating beneath him, Suzaku smirked at the affirmation that Lelouch wanted this too. He teasingly ground his hips downward. Lelouch gasped, frowning that Suzaku had so much control over him.

Ever since he became Zero, Lelouch had never had his authority so wholly compromised. He always had to be in control of everything. It was nice that someone was keeping up with him for a change.

He let Suzaku push him onto his front, tossing his shirt to the side then pausing before his own joined it.

Suzaku massaged and kissed down his lovers back and Lelouch shivered in anticipation. The mouth his mind was completely focused on made it to his pant line before retreating.

Instead wonderfully warm hands placed themselves on his hips, slipped fingers under the waistband and slid the piece of clothing slowly lower and lower.

His pants bunched at the base of his shoes which they both had forgotten were there.

Lelouch pushed Suzaku off of him slightly, giving himself enough room to shove off his shoes and pants hurriedly. The idea of being exposed in front of Suzaku made him waste no time in turning to lay on his back and assisting him with shimmying off his pants as well. As his hands slid the cloth lower down Suzaku's body, Lelouch leaned forward to kiss and lick down his chest stopping to graze a nipple with his teeth.

With one final desperate toss of the last of their clothing, Suzaku pushed Lelouch back down on the ground, his tongue invading his best friend's mouth even further. His full naked body pushed down into Lelouch's.

"Lelouch vi Britannia: you are mine," he murmured.

Lelouch groaned but didn't say anything. He just fought off the urge to give in and whimper 'Yes... yes Suzaku I'm yours!"

In an act of defiance against the dominance pressed upon him, he rolled them over so that he was on top and smirked at Suzaku's surprised face.

"Not just yet," he purred before moving downwards. Suzaku's eyes followed him, his eyebrows pressing together in confusion.

Then they rolled to the back of his head.

"Mnnnnn," he groaned. Lelouch licked tenderly at the exposed head of Suzaku's dick before enveloping it entirely. "Unh... oh... shit..." Suzaku leaned all the way back and relaxed. The only thing that existed in his mind at that moment was the feeling of his best friend's mouth moving up and down on his cock. "Oh... faster..." Lelouch felt a sudden craving to disobey, moving his mouth back up the length to suck teasingly on the tip. Suzaku cried out in frustration, his hands moving down to grip Lelouch's hair.

"I'm... I'm... unh... oh... Lulu... I'm coming..." His face distorted in utter ecstasy. Lelouch let the softened member slip with a smack from his lips. He smirked.

"Well that didn't take long," he said softly, propping himself up so he could get a better view at examining Suzaku flushed and panting. Suzaku chuckled.

"Shut up," he said. "That was my first blow job." Lelouch's eyes widened.

"Really?" Suzaku opened his eyes and stared up into the lightening sky above him. In the back of his mind he vaguely wondered how long they'd been up there together.

"Really," he promised. He smiled lazily over at the boy laying beside him. "But that's not the only thing I want tonight." He rolled over onto Lelouch, once again the one on top.

With a catlike smile down at Lelouch's untouched and twitching dick he leaned down and kissed him, his tongue pushing into his mouth. Their saliva mixed more and more with every thrust of their tongues. Panting and sucking noises filled the air. Suzaku withdrew, a trail of saliva connecting their mouths.

Suzaku inserted two fingers into his mouth and soaked them with his own saliva. Watching his movements in awe and excitement, Lelouch became more and more aroused as Suzaku reached around and pressed his newly glistening wet fingers against his own sphincter and slipped them one by one inside himself, moaning in satisfaction. His softened dick began to twitch back to life.

Lelouch brought his hands up to wrap gently around Suzaku's face. He chastely pulled him in for another kiss. Watching Suzaku finger fuck himself while straddling him was getting to be too much for Lelouch to handle.

"Are you ready?" he asked huskily. "I can't wait any longer..." Suzaku nodded quickly, biting his lip and removing glistening, saliva-coated fingers from him his stretched out opening, leaving him intolerably empty. He whimpered.

Sweat dripping down his well-toned athletic body, Suzaku reached down and finally touched Lelouch's throbbing erection. Lelouch groaned, his head throwing back in desire. Suzaku grinned and sighed, directing Lelouch's cock toward his needy entrance.

He growled and pushed it all the way into himself.

"Suzaku... are you okay?" Lelouch panted. His half-open eyes lit up with concern and passion. Suzaku's body was tighter and hotter than he he'd ever imagined in his wildest wet dreams. It was getting increasingly hard for him to concentrate on anything but going faster.

"Uhn... yes... I'm... I'm fine..." Suzaku murmured, sucking in air desperately. Despite the fact that he was struggling for breath and coherence he began to move slowly up and down Lelouch's cock. Lelouch started to ask him if he was sure about that but Suzaku's movements began to make him forget how to form a single thought.

In and out. Up and down. Suzaku maneuvered their bodies farther then closer together over and over again.

In and out. Up and down. Suzaku cried out as his prostate was grazed inside of him. His face twitched as the pleasure jolted through his body.

It was unbearable.

"Oh... fuck... faster Suzaku... ohhh.... yeah.... that's it..." Lelouch's eyes pinched shut as the pace quickened. He ran his hands up Suzaku's trembling thighs, his hands coming to rest on his waist.

In and out. Up and down. Inch by wonderful aching inch slid through Suzaku until he felt himself nearing the edge.

"Oh... Lel... Lulu..." he whined in the sexiest voice Lelouch had ever heard. "I'm... gonna... gonna... again... mnnnhhhh... comminggg...." Suzaku orgasmed, biting his already bruised lips to stifle his vocalizations. Suzaku's muscles tightened as he came, his ass tightening and squeezing Lelouch into his own orgasm. Lelouch cried out and emptied his cum into his best friends body.

With a few last desperate convulsions they both ceased moving. Suzaku fell forward, propping himself up with both hands on either side of Lelouch's body. White liquid trickled down his thighs and Lelouch's spent member slipped out of his abused hole. Suzaku panted heavily staring down lovingly into Lelouch's eyes.

"I love you... Lelouch..." he whispered. The sky above them no longer twinkled with stars. Instead Lelouch opened his eyes to blues and reds, the sky streaked with the most aesthetic colors he had ever seen.

Anything to not look at the expression on Suzaku's face.

Suzaku smiled and kissed Lelouch softly. He felt no need to pressure Lelouch into returning his feelings. Instead he just turned over onto his back and laid next to him exhausted.

"The sky is beautiful out here," he murmured. Turning his eyes to Lelouch's full naked body lying next to him he smiled. "But not as beautiful as you."

Lelouch couldn't stop himself from doing the same, tracing his enemy's body with his eyes. He fought the tears that threatened to well up in them.

For just a short time Lelouch had forgotten that this couldn't happen. He'd allowed himself to give in to his selfish and impossible desires. Now that he'd gotten a taste of this he didn't know if he could ever give it up.

As Suzaku sighed contently beside him Lelouch felt himself closing his eyes. The colors of the new morning too insufferable to look at; he immersed himself in complete and total darkness.


End file.
